


Golden Ribbon

by artisdabest



Category: The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mother's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24101173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artisdabest/pseuds/artisdabest
Summary: Kylan and Kira are making the best they can to give Brea a great mother's day before mother's day.
Relationships: Brea/Kylan (Dark Crystal)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Golden Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> Congratulations on mother's day btw for me it's tommorow and I know the world right now it's in a tricky situation. I know some people can't see their mom's because of the pandemic but I still hope that they can somehow communicate with them and have a good day.
> 
> Anyways let's go with our cute cinnamon rolls!

Kira woke up extra early which was not her usual style. She put on the cutest dress she owned and hopped on to her chair in front of her tiny mirror, brushing her hair. She grabbed a gold ribbon and placed it on the top of her hair. She then looked at some shoes but after grabbing them she quickly decided not to. She wanted to look nice but she just hated shoes too much to actually do it by will. She ran to her parents room and saw her dad in bed still sleeping. "Dad,daddy, papa, pa, father!", Kylan opened one eye, getting the clue. "Let me guess, time for me to wake up?", Kira nodded, holding his arm and pulling it. "This is usually the other way around", he said while sitting up and stretching his arms. Rubbing his eyes he got up and lifted her up giving her many kisses around her little face making the childling laugh. Finally he let her down and told her to wait in the living room while he got ready. She did as told and when Kylan finally went outside he was wearing a fancy suit with a tie which was unusual for him, being already used to his more humble and simple attires. 

"Daddy you look so fancy!", said Kira seeing him. "Thanks sweetie you look fancy too", he bent down to straighten her dress skirt and while doing that it noticed her bare feet. "Kira...what are those?", he dramatically pointed at her feet. Kira already knew what he was going to say and do. "But Daddy!", He grabbed her hand and pulled her to her room. "Now Kira I don't mind it in daily life but you know that today is really special and we're trying to look formal. Plus your 7 already I think it's time you gave shoes a second chance", he said in a calm tone of voice as she filled her cheeks with air. She walked over to her closet and grabbed a pair of combining shoes. She dropped on the floor putting them on, a frown on her face. She took a deep breath and got up showing him. "I just want you to know I'm very upset that you're making me do this", her voice low but strong. Kylan couldn't take her seriously. She looked and acted so much like Brea when she got angry. Huffing the same way and her frowns, omg the way both of their noses lifted up a bit in the exact same way. It was adorable to him when it was Kira since it was like seeing an angry mini bird, when it was Brea though...he feared for his life. Angry wife is a risky thing especially if that wife was Brea. "I know but if you keep your shoes on for the rest of the day I'll tell mommy all the trouble you went just for her and she'll feel very happy", Kira softened her look and let her anger go by hearing this. "Thank you princess, now let's go", Kylan grabbed her hand and they both made their way outside. 

They waited outside the palace doors. "Shh jijiji", they both said to each other shushing and giggling behind the huge doors. They heard Seladon's and Brea's voices coming outside. Brea, still not noticing them hiding behind the doors, kept on listening to Seladon. "Sister what do you think of this?", asked Seladon as a beautiful carriage appeared in front of them. Gold details all around it. With a light blue base. "Wow it's beautiful! What are you using it for?", Kylan and Kira both then came outside and yelled "surprise!". Brea turned around seeing her beloved husband and daughter all fancy dressed. "What are you two doing here? Why the fancy looks?", she said as Kira ran to her arms and Brea lifted her up. Kylan quickly gave her a kiss on the cheek and asked: "Did we surprise you?", Brea nodded and asked again what this was all about. "Well tomorrow is mother's day and we were both thinking how sad it was that you weren't going to be home to celebrate it", said Kylan referring to the fact that poor Brea was called to an important meeting and it happened to land on that exact date. It really bumped her of course, but she stood strong and said that it was ok. Still they could not allow this year to go on without a mother day celebration for her. "So we are going to celebrate today mommy!", finished Kira. "Yep mother's day for this family comes early this year"

"That's why they asked me for the prettiest carriage I could get for today. Now don't ask me what else they got planned cause I don't know", Brea squeezed Kira even more and pulled Kylan close to her with her other free hand. "You two are too much. Thank you", she said already loving just the fact they did this even if she still didn't know exactly their plans. Kira and Kylan looked satisfied with this response and once they were free from the Vapra grasp Kylan gave Brea a bag with some fancy clothes inside for her to put on herself. Brea went inside the castle real quick and went to a bathroom to get changed. She now wore a pastel pink color dress with some gold on it along with a gold ribbon that matched with Kira's. "Aww you both look beautiful. I mean you already did but you know what I mean", Kylan said making both girls look proud. Finally they said thank you and goodbye to Seladon hopping on the carriage. Kylan whispered something to the Coachman and once he sat back off they were. 

The ride was a bit long but wonderful and smooth. Brea didn't complain as she talked with her family and didn't notice the time passing that much. They arrived at the Crystal desert at some sort of restaurant. Rek'yr had made the recommendation to him. Yes Rek'yr who used to be a big no no in not only Kylan's but Rian's and Hup's list before. He remembered how he used to dislike him because of the whole Skeksis thing and felt jealousy each time he got close to Brea. Even when Brea was just being kind because of manners he still felt very angry but that was his past self. Kylan had learned along with his friends to forgive him for his past mistakes and Rek'yr corrected his ways and even became very close friends with Kylan, sometimes even babysitting Kira when none of his other friends could. They got off and went inside sitting on a table. 

"I've never been to a Dousan restaurant before", said Brea grabbing the menu and the other two agreed being in the same situation. They order their food and just bond together as a family. They were there for hours and by the time they got home the three sisters were up high in the night sky. Kylan sat Brea down on the sofa as Kira stood in the middle of the living room. She had made a poem for her as a mother's day gift and had been practicing a lot to recite it by memory. [I used Agnes (from despicable me 2) poem for this but changed it a bit]. She grabbed both of her hands and moved from side to side as she talked.   
"She kisses my boo boos.  
She braids my hair.  
We love you mothers everywhere  
And my mommy Brea is beyond compare", she said making Brea place a hand over her heart. "Aw come here!", Kira ran to her sitting on her lap as Brea wrapped her arms around her daughter then kissing the back of her head. 

Kylan then surprised her with his own poem. "It was going to be a song but time flew so fast and I had so many things to do I could barely find time to write this and even when I tried to add the melody in I had something come up and-", Brea placed a single finger over his lips telling him to shush it. "This is already more than enough", she placed her hand back with the other holding Kira while not looking away from Kylan. So having that said Kylan started. (This one I invented so hope it sounds good): "Your always just   
Never bending the truth  
Always doing what's right  
That is simply you  
Your a pillar in my life  
My beautiful and clever wife  
You gave me so much  
More than I thought would be in my touch  
Your love and our daughter Kira

...Happy mother's day Brea", Kira left Brea's lap and covered her eyes looking away as Brea rewarded his poem with a kiss. Placing her hands on his shoulders and he his on her waist to pull her closer. They smiled into the kiss and once separated laughed at their childling's reaction. "You can look now", they both said at the same time, making Kira spin around. They both rested their head on Brea's shoulders, Kira in the right and Kylan in the left. Fizzgig jumped up to the sofa to join the family bonding and rested on Kira's lap. There they sat for a while just absorbing each other's warmth. 

"Happy mother's day", they said one last time as they noticed Brea slowly falling asleep. Kylan taking off her golden ribbon.


End file.
